Favorites: Revamped! Requiem for a Plotline
by Captain Jasmine Vanity
Summary: Continuous drabble, mostly. Messing around with multiple crossovers at once. about 35... Existence of plotline is debatable. Mainly only written when I've got writers block. T for misadventures and bad guys...
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE:**

'_Hmmm...Well, that's weird.'_

'_What is?'_

'_No interfering, Hyorinmaru!'_

'_I have a right to know, and I'll find out anyways. Why don't you just tell me now, then I'll go and take a nap or something.'_

'_There's one area in the human realm with more hollow attacks over the last five weeks than any area outside of soul society in the last 15 years!'_

'_Well, that explains it then...'_

'_What? Explains what?'_

'_Absolutely nothing! Why are you grasping at straws that aren't even there?"_

'_Shut up. I think it could be linked to the recent activity in the other realms we monitor. There have been stirrings and rumors of powers greater than... Hyorinmaru? Are you listening?'_

'_Snore. Give it a rest, kid. You're going to die prematurely. Again.'_

'_Hyorinmaru!!!!!!!'_

**CHAPTER 1:**

There was something weird going on. That much Yami was sure of. That night, she read right before bed, as usual, but she couldn't sleep. She felt too much like she was in the story. So, instead of even trying to sleep, she sat up for hours listening to the radio, playing piano, reading, and working on her stories. Now, at two in the morning, she was fed up. She switched off the piano keyboard, and stomped up the stairs to her room. She kept the light off, and sat atop of her dresser, swinging her feet and staring out the window. She hadn't expected to see anyone walking around at 2:09 in the morning, but there he was, walking along as if nobody could see him. She opened her window, and was about to yell hi when he tensed. That alone was strange, seeing as he was alone, but he looked sinister and up to no good wearing such strange clothes. He had on black poufy pants and a top that matched it, with a white belt tied around his waist. A white cloak was around his shoulders, and it had a strange design on the back. Weirdest of all though, there was a sword in its sheath hanging from a shoulder strap on his back. "Whoa!" Yami shouted. She put a hand to her forehead, and glanced out the window. The boy was looking up at her window strangely. She quickly ducked under the window sill so he couldn't see her, and when she looked back, he was gone. _'Well, I guess some people are already trying out their Hallowe'en costumes!' _she sighed, wishing she could be out there, running wild with her friends in Hallowe'en costumes. After about five more minutes looking out the window, she pulled her history homework out of her bag. _'Gee, I must be really desperate...maybe the history of Sir John .A. MacDonald will put me to sleep?'_

CHAPTER 2:

She had just settled onto her pillow in anticipation of a bore fest when she heard a strange scream. She looked around her room, but no, nothing in her room was making the noise. She looked out the window, and that was when she saw it. A huge spider-like creature with a white mask was in the football field facing her window. It had huge claw-like hands, and instead of eight legs, it had sixteen. There was a huge hole in its chest, and it was totally black. It was crawling toward the boy she had seen earlier, and his sword was drawn. The thing lunged, and she screamed. It looked huge compared to the short boy standing in front of it, and she was sure it would crush him. Before she could see what happened, she dashed out of her room, down the stairs, and out of the house. She sprinted across the street, and stood at the edge of the football field, too scared to go any closer. The boy's sword was now drawn, and one of the legs of the thing was twitching on the ground. She shrieked as the thing turned to her, and tried to run. She got about three steps, then screamed and fell. The leg that had been cut off had wrapped itself around her leg, and it looked as if it would try to smother her. She tried to cry out, but her airway was cut off as the thing wrapped itself around her neck. She heard a sigh of disgust behind her, and suddenly the pressure of the leg disappeared. She quickly got up and turned around, ready for another attack from the creature. Instead, she saw the boy from earlier.

"Th-thank you" she stuttered. The boy's expression turned from annoyance to surprise, and then shock before regained its annoyed expression. She tried to thank him, but her throat was still closed up.

"You can see..." the boy trailed off, and he looked surprised once again.

"Look out!" she shrieked, but the warning came too late. The leg of the beast came down heavily on his head, and he collapsed. She could tell he wasn't unconscious, just stunned.

"_I...want...you! Your...spiritual energy...so raw....so massive...there is much, so much! Come here!"_

Yami looked around, but she could see no one, and the guy on the ground couldn't possibly be the one speaking. "Are you....talking?" she quavered, shaking fiercely.

The monster lunged, and two things happened very quickly. One: she spun around to run, and two: she smacked right into someone's chest, bounced off, and hit the ground.

"G-gomen masai."

The person looked down at her in surprise. She, in greater surprise, noted that the person was a teenage looking dude, and he had bright red hair stuck up in a wild ponytail. He wore the same clothes as the silver-haired boy, but without the white cloak. She flushed in surprise, and stepped away. The guy glanced at the boy from earlier, and pulled a sword out. It was huge, and it widened at the end instead of tapering to a point. There were a few twig-looking things fastened to the blade, and now the blade separated along those points, and it seemed almost like a skipping rope. For masochists. With a death wish. Who hated children. And wanted to die... the guy swung the sword-turned-anti-child-skipping-rope at the creature, and laughed as a leg was hacked off. The creature screeched, and went down. The redhead stepped lightly on its head and re-connecting his sword split its mask in half. He quickly stepped off of it, and the thing splintered into fragments of light.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 3:

The silver-haired boy began to stir, and he grasped his sword hilt tighter.

"Toushiro, you look as if you got hit by a car."

"Yeah right. Why are you here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be taking care of some paperwork?"

"Nah, I left Matsumoto with it. Besides, you needed help! Looks like I got here just in time, didn't I?"

The silver haired boy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Wait...there was a girl here earlier. I could've sworn she could see me."

"Yeah, I saw her. Besides, im pretty sure I scared her off...oops."

Yami cleared her throat behind the redhead. It was all she could do, as she hadn't yet recovered her voice. The red head spun around and faced her. "Yeah, that's h-WHOA!!!!!"

The silver haired boy nodded his head in muted agreement. "The hollow was trying to get her."

"I can see why. Wait, did you say that you thought she could see us?" instead of waiting for an answer, the red-head ploughed right on "hey, you can see us, right?"

"Renji, don't be so pig-headed. You can't just ask her-"

"Of course I can see you," said Yami, finding her voice. "Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"Because we're-"

"RENJI!!!!!!"

"What?" the redhead complained. "Im just telling her-"

"That's just it. You're not supposed to tell her anything, whether they see or not."

"Then why could Rukia tell Kurosaki?"

"That's different."

"Not really." The redhead punched the silver-haired boy in the arm. "Well, it can't hurt if she knows us at least." He turned to Yami, who was standing behind him in shock. "Hi, my name is Renji Abarai, and this is-"

"Toushiro Hitsugaya" the shorter one murmured.

"Pleased to meet you," she said, bowing. Renji looked amused, and Toushiro almost smiled. Almost. "My Name is Yami Tsubasa... what was that thing?"

"Yep," said Renji with a smirk. "She can see all of us."

Toushiro ignored Renji's sarcastic remark, and answered Yami's original question.

"That was a hollow. It is a spirit that was not sent to Soul Society in time, and eventually, it lost its sense of being. it became a hollow, the thing you just saw. Now it wanders round, searching for souls to devour."

"Then why was it after you?"

Toushiro looked surprised. "Me? It wasn't after me. It was after-"

"Me," Yami whispered. "So if it came after me, would it just eat me and be done with it? Or would it destroy things and kill others too?"

"The latter. Of course, that didn't happen, so it's alright."

"Why?"

"Nani?"

"Why did it want me? As far as I know, I don't taste very good."

"It doesn't want you, it wants your soul," Toushiro clarified. He sighed "it comes after people or spirits with excess spirit energy, or an interesting spirit signature."

"Did you kill it?" she asked Renji.

The redhead shook his head, and Toushiro shrugged. "It's too difficult to explain if-"

"Like hell it is!" came a voice from the shadows. "Rukia did it to me!"

A boy who looked to be about 15 stepped into the light of the streetlamp. He wore the same strange clothes as Renji, but his shirt was longer and tattered at the bottom.

"And I am reminded of it everyday. I lie awake at night thinking to myself, 'why did I do it? Why did I save that damned Ichigo?'"

A shorter woman also stepped from the shadows behind him, and she wore the same outfit that Renji was wearing.

"'Bout time you got here Rukia, Kurosaki! I was starting to think some Espadas had gotten you or something!"

Toushiro raised an eyebrow at him. "You were expecting them?"

"Well, no, but I figured they'd show up, with them being on patrol tonight. The spiritual energy here is so raw, and so massive, I'm surprised an entire army of Espadas and hollows haven't shown up yet."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 4:

Yami shivered, partly out of fear of the creatures Renji named, and partly because she was freezing in the frigid night air.

"How long have you been able to see...us?"

"What?"

"Spirits, dead people, things that you shouldn't be able to or things that others can't. How long?"

"What, you mean you guys are all dead?"

Toushiro nodded in mute agreement.

Yami gasped and staggered backwards. "OMIGOD I see dead people."

He stared with a disgusted expression, and Yami smiled sheepishly. "I guess that was a little much, wasn't it?"

He nodded, and Yami blushed as he put a hand on her shoulder. "It has probably been a long night for you, where do you live?"

"Right there." Yami said, gesturing vaguely at the street behind her. She didn't want to tear her gaze away from Toushiro beautiful crystalline eyes.

Toushiro stared, entranced by her beautiful red and gold eyes. He was held captive bound, and double ironed by the same spell which held Yami. He was only yanked out of his reverie by Hyorinamru.

_Awwwhhhh, so cute. I see your hormones have finally caught up with your wisdom, toushiro. Do you like this.....human?_

"Hyorinmaru!" For the first time in a number of years, Toushiro had spoken out loud directly to his soul partner. He hurriedly let his hand slip off Yami's shoulder, and he let his gaze drift over her face once more before turning away.

As he turned away from her, she frowned. "Whats wrong, Toushiro-Dono?"

Renji smirked, and Toushiro flushed pink.

"N-nothing! Why are you asking?"

_You sound like an idiot._

'_Shut-UP!'_


End file.
